Gentlemen Prefer Blondes and Jack Prefers Ianto
by Daelena
Summary: Ianto, Jack, Donna, and the Doctor are at a U.N.I.T. gala event when Jack gets propositioned. Can he prove that he's dedicated to Ianto or do gentlemen really prefer blondes? Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna, Mickey/Martha. Fourteenth of "Immortal Janto" series.


Gentlemen Prefer Blondes and Jack Prefers Ianto

_Disclaimer__: No ownage here, sorry guys. We'll just have to settle for these stories._

_Summary__: Ianto, Jack, Donna, and the Doctor are at a U.N.I.T. gala event when Jack gets propositioned. Can he prove that he's dedicated to Ianto or do gentlemen really prefer blondes? Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna, Mickey/Martha. Part of the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Just a little idea that crossed my mind._

It was a very ritzy event, no question. Ianto eyed the door to the grand ballroom with suspicion, knowing that, by the end of the evening, _something _would happen. Things usually had a tendency to get interesting at the least suspecting moment.

Still, as he straightened his bowtie (again, what was it with Donna and bowties?), Ianto shifted from foot to foot. He felt oddly naked without the comfort of his trench coat around him. It was like bring in Jack's arms all the time and it was a comforting second skin when he was in a strange situation.

"You're so adorable when you fidget, Yan," Jack commented, appearing at his side. Ianto looked over at his husband, who looked altogether very dapper in his own tuxedo, his hair combed into perfection.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind next time I need to distract you."

Jack gave him a devilish smile as he took Ianto's hand. "You tempt me, Ianto Jones."

He shook his head. "So, remind me again why we're here?"

Ianto knew full-well why they were there, but he enjoyed hearing Jack's answers. It changed every time the event was brought up.

"Because you, my dear husband, are so wonderfully amazing, that U.N.I.T. decided to throw a party to celebrate all that is you."

Chuckling, Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Now who's being tempting?"

Jack only laughed heartily as he tugged on Ianto's hand, pulling him towards the door. A hotel employee saw their approach and opened the door for them. Ianto gave the young man a nod and sympathetic look. The man looked a little uncomfortable at the sight of two men, hand in hand, obviously together as a couple. It was hard, knowing that, for most of the planet, their relationship was unconventional and unexpected.

The gala was in full swing as they entered the room, relatively unnoticed. Ianto looked around and immediately found the Doctor and Donna. It was hard not to.

The Doctor, always dapper in his tuxedo, was at the center of a crowd of U.N.I.T. scientists and bigwigs, dutifully answering their questions, though Ianto could tell that he would much rather be doing something else. Beside him, Donna, dressed in an elegant black evening gown, was smiling and jumping in to answer questions and correct the Doctor's long-winded tangents. She paused for a moment and waved to Ianto and Jack, both of whom smiled and waved back at her.

A few moments later, Jack nudged Ianto and nodded to the side. Ianto followed Jack's look and smiled as he saw Mickey and Martha, talking to a few colleagues.

The two, while they didn't work full-time for U.N.I.T., did take the occasional job for the organization. They were mainly free-lancing nowadays, scheduling their work around the time they spent with their new baby boy, Theo.

Ianto thought it was nice for the pair of them to get out though.

Sylvia and Wilfred were watching the twins and Theo for the evening. After bringing Martha and Mickey around a few times, Sylvia had adopted them as her other children and loved their little boy as much as she loved the twins. Ianto felt a surge of love as he thought about his very extended, very weird family.

Jack squeezed his hand, drawing his attention.

"I have to go talk to someone about the Rift," he said quickly, with a sad look on his face. Ianto knew that Jack didm't want to leave his side but business was business. Torchwood may have been officially disbanded but Cardiff was still on U.N.I.T's radar. The Rift liked to act up, on occasion. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ianto kissed him lightly. "Take all the time you need. I'll get a drink."

Jack smiled at him before walking away, towards a man in a uniform. Ianto watched him go. Well, watched Jack's ass as Jack went.

He didn't bother hiding his smile as he went to the bar.

Moments later, as the bartender handed over his glass of wine, Martha and Mickey appeared at his side. Both smiled genuinely as they greeted him.

"Don't you look lovely," Martha commented, her eyes sparkling, as she pulled back from the hug.

"I could say the same about you. If I wasn't with Jack, Mickey might have competition," Ianto replied, smirking just a bit.

Mickey, hearing his name and Ianto's comment, looked at the Welshman as he finished ordering fresh drinks for Martha and himself. "Oi, that's my wife you're talking about, Ianto. Watch what you say."

"I was just complementing Martha, Mickey." Ianto raised an eyebrow, giving Mickey a slow and smoldering once-over that he normally reserved for Jack, though he was entirely playful right now. "Reflection of you, in a way."

Martha rolled her eyes as Ianto took a sip of his wine. "You have been with Jack for far too long, Yan. You're starting to pick up some of his . . . habits."

"Someone had to say it and Jack's not here right now."

"Speaking of Jack, where is Captain Cheesecake?"

Ianto looked at Mickey. "Talking to a man about the Rift."

"I don't think that's what he's talking about," Martha said, her voice astonished. She nodded to some point behind Mickey and Ianto.

The two men turned and followed her gesture. Ianto's jaw dropped a little bit. His blood pressure rose just a little bit as he saw a well-endowed blonde woman, dressed tastefully enough to fit in but showed enough that left little to the imagination. She was obviously flirting with Jack and Jack was in full-charm mode, clearly flirting with her in return.

Ianto drained his wine glass and straightened his jacket. "Right, well, that'll get settled."

He heard Mickey wince a little under his breath. Oh yes, Jack was going to get it.

If there was one thing that Ianto Jones, husband of Jack Harkness, was good at, it was establishing his relationship with said Jack Harkness and right now, it was painfully obvious that there were women (and probably a few men) in the room who (intentionally or unintentionally) overlooked the rings on Jack's left hand.

Quietly, Ianto stalked towards his husband. By the looks of it, the busty blonde wasn't the only one who was interested in Jack. There were a few nearby who had their eyes on Ianto's husband. Jack was loving the attention.

He faintly heard the blonde coyly use the line, "You know, gentlemen do prefer blondes."

If they were going to play this game, Ianto would always win, despite what the women thought. Gentlemen may prefer blondes, but Jack is his own breed.

Once upon a time, Ianto would never have dreamed about doing this – to or for anyone! But Jack wasn't just anyone and Ianto was far more confident in himself than he had ever been. Besides, Ianto was fully justified in being possessive of his husband.

He saw Jack glance at him and then do a double-take as Ianto gave him a sultry smile. Ianto straightened his bowtie, ever so slightly. Jack raised his eyebrow a fraction of an inch, quirking it in Ianto's direction as he continued his discussion with the woman in front of him. Ianto casually looked around and saw a waitress carrying a tray of champagne flutes, an evil plan forming in his mind.

He caught the attention of the waitress and tilted his head towards Jack and the blonde, his eyes sparkling with mirth, his smile handsome and charming. Ianto flicked his eyes over Jack's form, licking his lips. Carefully, he tipped his hand towards the waitress, flashing his rings at her, knowing that she had seen the rings on Jack's own hand. After a moment, she smiled in return, understanding his message to her.

Seconds later, the waitress was at Jack's side, offering champagne to Jack and the blonde. The blonde took a flute, downed the champagne, and traded it for another in the time that it took Jack to take one flute and make a few charming comments to the waitress. Jack took a sip from the flute.

As the blonde said something, Ianto put his plan into action.

Ianto strode to the trio, his eyes fixed firmly on his husband. The blonde's attention was caught a moment before he appeared in front of Jack. Her voice trailed off. Vaguely, Ianto was aware of the fact that she was staring at him, obviously assessing him. Somewhere in her mind, no doubt, the wheels were turning that he was an attractive male.

But Ianto didn't prefer blondes.

He preferred Jack.

Taking Jack by surprise, he cupped his husband's face and pulled him in for a hot and steamy kiss. Ianto could taste the champagne on Jack's lips as he nudged open Jack's mouth, his tongue invading Jack's mouth.

When Ianto pulled back, Jack had a dazed look on his face.

"Ianto," Jack said, stunned, shakily putting his champagne flute back on the tray, "are you flirting with me?"

"Why, sir?" Oh yes, Ianto was playing _that _game.

"Because it's working."

He leaned in and kissed Jack again, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist, pulling him against his chest. Jack was very aroused right now. They were going to have a good night tonight.

Ultimately, it was the bumbling gasp of the blonde that drew them out of what would have been an otherwise enjoyable snog.

Ianto was grinning like the cat that got the canary as he looked at the blonde. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the waitress grinning at them, despite having pink cheeks. But his focus went back on the very surprised woman in front of him. He summed up the entire situation for her in one simple word:

"Mine."

Jack's arms looped around his waist, as Jack folded himself around Ianto, fitting them together comfortably.

Later, after Mickey and Martha recovered enough from their massive fits of laughter, having watched that entire scene play out, they would congratulate Ianto on a successful mission. And, even later, Donna and the Doctor would tell them how entertaining they were to watch.

Hours and hours after the gala ends, as they're in bed, after having some amazing sex, Jack'll tell Ianto as he's brushing stray hair out of Ianto's face:

"You know, she said that gentlemen prefer blondes. Well, I prefer you."

And it's true.

_Hope this meets your standards! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
